MY two weeks with fame
by neverstoptrying13
Summary: zach thought his winter break would be like anyother./"I'cant believe you didn't tell us that one of the most famous people in the world is your TWIN!" /"ya so I'm here to visit and break which isn't turning out to be much of a break anyway"/au.. zammie.


A/n new story you know what to do.

But befor you start this you should know that:I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT3 SOOOOOO MUCH

I have a blanket with her on it. T.M.I I KNOW but I love her and if you have any hate for Taylor I would think best for you to keep it to yourself please and thank you !

Do not own Taylor swift.

Cammie or …..Zach(:

Mtv music is not mine.

Or anything that will make me sad acspt the plot (: ayayayayayayayaya! With love

_I was enchanted to meet you._

"What's that"? I was hear something along the lines of music I looked at bailey and he had a little gleam in his eye

" oh I don't know " he shrugged his shoulders .so I'm guessing he knew .

I walked out of the gym and what I saw was kind of crazy. In a good way

A very good way.

There was a stage built right in the middle of the room kinda like a concert stage looking thing . there was a girl and she was singing a song . But not just any girl and not just any song . The girl. Cammie Morgan . One of the biggest actress and singers ever. She was singing her song "the story of us" which I only knew cause of my sister I swear.

I always wondered where she came up with these songs there so good it's crazy let me tell you that

Cammie Morgan is beautiful.

Dirty blond hair and green eyes. She's kinda short ,but has really long legs which I can see under her flower skirt as she runs around singing.

"not that I'm mad or anything but why is she here?" how could I or anybody be mad at her. Grant grabbed my arm a shook me jumping up and down

" tthatss CCCCccCAMMIE MORGAN !" GRANT the super fan. I pulled him off. Four looked like he was going to cry.

"Again why is she hear?" I looked at bailey like he would know turns out he did.

" well she's opening up for the MTV music awards. In two weeks and needed some where to practice so she asked the school and they sad she could practice here".

WE live in a very small town no big arenas for a lest 40 miles . the high school gym was as big as it got.

" but why is she here?"

"why don't you just ask me?" I turned around to see Cammie standing in all her gorily .which was a lot.

AAAAHHHHH!

YES GRANT JUST SCREMED. Cammie laughed.

"miss. Morgan I love your music so much . I love you so much " he all but yelled she smiled and gave him a hug .he just died.

" well I'm here because my family lives here for the next to weeks . Right bailey?" she winked. So she would be here all break .was she implying what I ….

" you're her sister !" we looked at him . and at her I could she the similarities. The hair the eyes kinda in the face.

" twins" she laughed . Joke not funny .

"incant believe you didn't tell us that one of the most famous people in the world is your TWIN!" baily and I have been best friends since birth . Well maybe not that far back but we go pretty far. And I thought he told me everything but I guessed I missed the twin thing.

"well ya I mean it never came up .I did tell you my parents worked out a town . Just not who they worked with." He lives with his grandparents.

"ya so I'm here to visit and break which isn't turning out to be much of a break anyway." She looked kinda sad . bailey hugged her

" well you get to see me every day at home and hear" she pushed him away

She's going to be here

Somebody kill NOT REALLY.

FIND OUT HOW TO NOT BE SWEATY IN BASKET BALL

"ya like I'm happy about that, well look I gotta run this song again and why don't you guys wait and we can get some food cause I'm really hunger" she grabbed her stomach waved and then ran off back over t the stage and I 99.9999 % sure my heart went with her.

She sang the song again and it was amazing. It was like a music video on stage. After she sung and she changed putting on sweats and a shirt we left to get ice-cream.

There's only one place to get ice-cream here in this town. Really there's only one place and I don't think it's that great. But there was a drive through. Which Cammie looked so happy for. Ya! No flash mob today. We got our stuff and headed back to Bailys and I guess Cammie to. On the way back we heard the song. "Speak now" which Cammie groaned but still sang along to I mean it was her song(:

She sounded just like she did on the radio which I loved about her. I loved a lot about her.

I really loved that she didn't have a boyfriend.

Back at baileys .Cammie was tired so she want right up stairs and went to sleep .

Wish I could be up there.

I sound like a stalker or grant.

I turned to look at baily "you are one lucky motherfucker"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

A/N" Zach loves Cammie all but so dose Grant? In a fan kinda way Zach not so much

Wish I could be Cammie?or Taylor I feel conflicted . but im about to put up a percy jackson one shot watch for it . GO Taylor I love Taylor swift and her songs I bet you guys do to right? Hope you guys liked it leave a review please? I will love you more(: ( just not as much as Taylor yet

WITH LOVE~CHELLCHELL


End file.
